Honey for my Heart
by Greyshield
Summary: Every hero needs to be rescued sometimes. Even the universe's greatest.
1. In Which Son Gohan Explains His Do Rag

Gohan shyly ducked his head as he entered the classroom full of teenagers. It was a rare thing that he got to see so many people his age, all in one place! Sure, he had plenty of friends his dad's age, but because of his home's remote location, he didn't have many high school age friends. Apprehensively, Gohan hooked a thumb in his belt loop and pressed his books to his chest.

He was introduced to the class by an aging man, and then summoned up the rows to a seat by a stylish blonde girl. She winked at his shyness. Maybe high school wasn't going to be so traumatic, after all.

_Several weeks later…_

Gohan had felt something stirring inside of him that day when she had looked at him so mysteriously; touched him so tenderly. But, there was no way in Hell that it could have been real. He was delusional, he swore, to think that Videl Satan could have ever felt anything more than competitive tolerance towards him. After all, he was _only_ Son Gohan. On that note, _he was Son Gohan!_ He had every right to believe that Videl, martial arts enthusiast, was hyperaware of his every movement. That is, he was allowed to be cocky, but he couldn't find it in his being.

Two days ago, Videl Satan had watched Saiyaman fly off in fierce combat with a green alien man. She had her doubts, but she was sure he could take him. Still, she followed in the general direction, long after they had disappeared, in her helicopter. Figuring it'd be a good idea to scan the area for crime while she was at it, seeing as the fighters were still out of sight, she spotted what appeared to be a bloodied person on a rooftop below. Astonished, she'd discovered a broken Gohan, pain screaming from every wrinkle in his contorted face, while only a few low moans escaped his mouth. Not knowing where he lived, she'd toted him to her own home, treated his wounds as best she could, and bedded him down in one of the guest rooms. Sweet Dende, he was heavy.

_I didn't think him to be the gang type; not Gohan, but, that's sure what it looks like…_

* * *

><p>Videl Satan pushed Son Gohan's hair off of his forehead and carefully checked his body over for more emerging bruises. She had bandaged up most of his wounds, and odd wounds they were. It was like the flesh had been irritated by something very hot, rather than cut with knives or, thank Kami, pierced by bullets. Gohan was a shy, mysterious boy at school with an awkward kind of charm about him. But, it looked like he'd been keeping some pretty important secrets concerning his extracurricular activities.<p>

Videl sighed and wished he'd just wake up. He'd been sleeping for almost forty eight hours. She had called a doctor in the day following her discovery, but he was deemed healthy, just physically exhausted. The doctor had given her some burn medicine to put on his wounds and departed.

Glancing at the clock, she realized he was overdue for another application of the stuff. Carefully she uncovered him and began unwrapping his chest and arms, which had gotten the brunt of the damage. The first time she had done this, she'd been amazed at the muscle definition she found under all those baggy clothes. His chest, arms, and abdomen were all finely tuned and…well…_sexy_.

That was a foreign word to Videl…she was surrounded by guys like this all the time. But, she had never gotten to know a boy so sweet _before_ seeing him flash his muscles around. She marveled at how quickly the wounds were healing as she applied the cream.

_This is some serious healing ointment…_

Gohan moaned slightly and started to roll.

"Don't!" Videl said, pushing him back down. His eyes flickered open for a second and then he let himself sink dumbly back into the dark cloud of sleep.

She tried to sit tight, but eventually had to sneak off to call Erasa. Naturally, that's when Gohan woke up. He stumbled across the room and came across the bathroom. Gratefully, he tore off the bandages and his tattered clothes, and stepped into a cold shower. He moaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, relishing the feel of the icy water as it fell in rivulets down the hypersensitive skin of his newly-healed torso.

Walking briskly towards Gohan's room, Videl halted outside the door when she heard the shower running. Her eyes widened. Could he be...?

"GOHAN?" she called through the bathroom door, which was left slightly ajar.

There was silence except for the sound of running water.

"Gohan, are you in there?" She was panicking now. What if he'd fainted in the shower and gotten concussed and was drowning? "I'm coming in so you better be clothed!" she shrieked, her voice shrill with the fear of what might have happened. Her hand was on the door when...

Finally there was a response.

"D-don't come in!" He stuttered, embarrassed.

Videl nearly had a heart attack. The initial shock, however, was quickly replaced by fierce anger and overwhelming relief.

"YOU BIG JERK! JUST _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOUR WOUNDS HAVEN'T EVEN HEALED YET! GO ON AND SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH!" She was practically crying.

"Who is that?" Gohan asked. "Videl?" He guessed, uncertainly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK, YOU MORON?" She replied, still in a rage.

"Yeah, that must be Videl." There was a note of regret in his voice.

"You're going to make yourself WORSE, you idiot!" She fumed. All her hard efforts would be for nothing because some idiotic hillbilly couldn't stay bedridden for more than two days...

"Videl, come look."

"PERVERT!" She shrieked, enraged at his cheerful audacity. This THING could NOT be Gohan!

"NO! That's not...at my burns, I mean."

Videl calmed down a bit. That made more sense. "They hurt, don't they?" She said, smugly.

"Actually, they've scarred over," he announced optimistically.

"WHAT?" She burst through the door, almost whacking Gohan in the face. Sure enough, his wounds had become shiny scars, far more faded than they should be.

"Just what kind of medical cream _was_ that?" Videl inquired, hysterically. It's not been three days and they're already GONE!"

"Calm down, calm down," Gohan soothed. My family has always been known to heal quickly. We're fighters, like you...with a few different techniques.

"Is that why you're frickin' ripped?" she asked, overwhelmed by all this new information, combined with Gohan's frustrating and shocking personality

Gohan blushed.

"Hey, speaking of RIPPED, as in, TO SHREDS, are you like, a gang member or something? As far as I can tell, you don't have any tattoos, and I've never seen you wear a do rag, but, you were really beat up. I mean like, REALLY beat up." She crossed her arms and looked at him with that intimidating expectant face.

"Well, I do wear a do rag sometimes..." He muttered, embarrassed.

"So you ARE in a gang!" She declared triumphantly.

"Well, not really," Gohan explained, bursting her bubble. Videl had been secretly hoping that Gohan would provide her with a link to some of the most notorious criminals. _*sigh* Not today..._

"You could say I'm in a sort of league, though."

"So I _was_ right...sort of," she confirmed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, sort of." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

Gohan would have ended the conversation on that note if Videl hadn't started spouting more questions at him.

"What does your "league" do? Who else is involved? Are you a large organization? Have you gone public before? Have you-"

"Hold on, there!" Gohan interrupted, alarmed. He didn't want to tell her _everything_ about the Z fighters, of course, but it seemed a few things would now be necessary, and he really ought to get his "edited" version of the story straight before he shared it. It was then when a valid excuse dawned on him.

"Videl, it's not right for a young woman to be alone with a young man wearing only a towel. Can I borrow some clothes? I promise after that I'll tell you as much as you want to know." Gohan nearly sighed in relief as Videl's face reddened horribly.

"O-of course," she stuttered suddenly. Her nervousness evaporated when she noticed Gohan's relieved expression.

"Hey, mister, you're the one who invited me in here! Pervert!" She stormed out, still angry and on edge.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck again, apprehensively. Perhaps it was a trick of the light in the still-humid bathroom, but he could have sworn he saw steam pouring from Videl's ears before she stormed out of the bathroom in search of some clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Has the author honored the characters with this story, or degraded them? Should Kira-sama procure the notebook of death?<strong>

**Dearest readers, Kira-sama has just re-read this story and deemed it weak and unworthy. It will be edited in due time. Thank you for liking it in the meantime!**


	2. In Which Son Gohan Causes Women To Swoon

Dressed in a baggy set of Mr. Satan's less eccentric leisure clothes, Son Gohan emerged from the bathroom. His hair was damp and fell adorably on his forehead. He took in the room.

It was a good-sized guest room; neat and containing only a dresser, a full-sized bed, a bedside table with a lamp and a clock radio, and a set of dark brown-patterned autumnal curtains, which were currently pulled back to reveal a large double window with a low, wide sill. Videl was perched expectantly on the edge of the bed when he emerged, atop the brown comforter, which matched the curtains. Her gaze was fixed on his approaching form with steely intent.

"So tell me, Gohan. What is this "league" of yours like?" she inquired.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. He didn't feel at liberty to sit on the bed beside her, but standing in the limelight was making him uncomfortable.

"Well, it's, um..." Videl jumped up and snatched his arm.

"Sit," She commanded. He complied, feeling much like an obedient dog. Gohan sighed.

"Well, my family is part of the Z fighters."

There was a moment of silence, During which neither of the two took a breath. Both of them were very still, as though there were some wild animal present that would flee at the slightest twitch.

"Some of us are kind of...alien, to the earth, but this is our home and we protect it with our all."

The dead silence continued; Videl's eyes were as wide as saucers. A few of her fingers jumped involuntarily as her mind raced for explanations to fill in the gaps of this broad-range overview.

"My father is Son Goku."

The colour drained from Videl's face. She took a deep breath, another, and then, because it couldn't be helped, she collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Videl! Videl! Wake up! C'mon!"<p>

She stirred as the voice made its way to the foggy recesses of her consciousness. Slowly, the voice brought Videl Satan back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! That was way too much information, way too soon. We'll go a little more slowly from here on out."

Videl opened her eyes and sat up, slowly, a supporting arm around her shoulders.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"It's...well...it's...yes." Gohan stammered, averting his eyes from her face.

"Son Goku...he was the golden-haired man who perished on the battlefield? From the old world martial arts tournaments?"

"Yes."

"And you...you are..."

"The little boy. I was eleven."

Both stared intently into the other's eyes, Videl with astonishment and some measure of confusion, and Gohan with the purpose of reading her reaction.

For once, neither gohan nor Videl could think of anything to fill the vulnerable void of this revealing silence.

Finally, Gohan blinked a couple of times and took up her hand, to dispell the daunting atmosphere. He felt a sharp pain in his chest unrelated to his injuries when her small hand jerked slightly in his grasp.

Videl blushed violently.

"Come on, now. Talking like this will do nothing in the way of healing. What we need is a meal to distract the dark thoughts. Do you have any food? I'm half starved," Gohan rambled, pasting his trademark goofy grin on his face. His stomach growled, as if for emphasis.

Videl smiled weakly. He was so strange, and funny...out of nowhere she began to laugh; a genuine sound that burst right out of her. Gohan, slightly surprised, soon began to laugh as well, until the whole atmosphere of the room had lifted like a blanket. He leaned back across the bed and pushed open the curtains with one large hand.

"Would you look at that; the sun's just rising now!"

"Come on, you. Let's get some food into you," Videl prompted, still rather cheery.

Gohan's head whipped around and his stomach growled simultaneously, much to his chagrin.

"Let's," he responded, after collecting himself.

Boy, was the journey about to begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Kira-sama is a lazy person...or at least that's what Kira-sama wants you to THINK. (Perhaps - but this has not been confirmed - Kira-sama was engaging in activities involving death and shinigami...but then that information, in such a case, would be <em>highly <em>protected...)**


End file.
